The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical motor vehicle transmission includes a hydraulic control system that is employed to actuate torque transmitting devices. These torque transmitting devices may be, for example, friction clutches that when engaged couple an engine with a gearbox. The conventional hydraulic control system typically includes a main pump or actuator that provides a pressurized fluid, such as oil, that activates the clutch to engage or disengage the torque transmitting devices in order to obtain different gear ratios.
While previous hydraulic control systems are useful for their intended purpose, the need for new and improved hydraulic control system configurations within transmissions which exhibit improved performance, especially from the standpoints of efficiency, responsiveness and smoothness, is essentially constant. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved, cost-effective hydraulic control system for use in a hydraulically actuated automatic transmission.